With explosive growth in utilization of communication devices, mobile telecommunications carriers are seeing an exponential increase in network traffic. Temporary high traffic demand in certain locations (e.g., convention centers, sports venues such as stadiums or arenas, hotel ballrooms, and other similar areas) can exponentially increase network traffic and cause voice and data congestion on event days or during other high traffic periods. To meet these demands of higher traffic and reduce congestion, communication service providers can deploy additional macro sites or a distributed antenna system at the locations; however, these are dedicated fixed network assets at additional cost requiring the transport of equipment and installation. Often, this fixed equipment will sit idle or underutilized if an event is not occurring or if it is outside the location's high traffic window. For example, deployed network assets at a football stadium can sit idle during the long offseason or during the week when a game is not being played.